


Generations

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara's first child is held up for inspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, for Week #59: Judgment.
> 
> Notice I go out of my way to avoid naming the father of the child. Takes place in the distant future.

* * *

It is normal, when celebrating the birth of a child, to hold the babe up to it's parents and compare.

The ears belong to the father, but the eyes are the mother's – it was a practice Katara was long aware of and was fully prepared for when she birthed her first child.

She wasn't ready for the unanimous decision from every single visitor: the little girl was apparently Katara's double.

Her father and brother were most adamant about this.

"Don't you see it, Katara?" Sokka demanded.

Katara took in the girl's calm blue eyes. "I think she looks like Mom."

* * *


End file.
